


等雨停+不轨

by pound11



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2019-10-26 04:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pound11/pseuds/pound11
Summary: 性转莉莉可、李东淑





	1. 囧马 等雨停

莉莉刚将挎包换到另一边肩的时候公交车突然在路口急刹，拥挤的车内连同司机一起咒骂着忽然蹿出的小电摩托车，过后车内归于平静。莉莉身旁的男人才发现自己打开瓶盖的矿泉水有一半全洒在了女孩子的侧身。  
闷热潮湿的夏季里人们纷纷换上轻质的衣物，莉莉今日穿着不算透气的浅色雪纺连衣裙，薄薄的一层被水润湿后紧贴着白皙的皮肤，从腰窝开始开始露出妙曼线条，内衣的痕迹甚至花纹都快要被人看了去。女孩没带任何外套，局促地将小挎包再转回右侧来挡着，带着怒意的眼神甩向始作俑者时男人竟朝她露出微妙的笑容，莉莉正要发作，身后挤来一个男人将他的西装外套横在两人中间，他先是瞪了一眼泼水男，再低头朝同样发愣的女孩轻声说话。  
“小姐，需要外套吗？”  
莉莉看向陌生男人时舒展开眉头，眨眨黑色的大眼睛，像是放下心来了，在善意的人面前害羞地勾过嘴角轻声道谢。看着女生接过外套后男人故意挤到两人中间，那头泼水的男人嘁了一声也不敢再胡闹。  
听着车内广播着站台，下一站便是莉莉下车的地方。碍于将近20厘米的身高差，莉莉控制住想要去拉身旁男士的手的欲望，只能干巴巴地唤了几声先生后男人才低下头。公交车又是一阵急刹，莉莉没站稳向对方扑去，男人眼疾手快展开手臂稳住了她。  
“我叫徐英浩。”男人笑了笑，“是不是快要下车了？”  
莉莉在他怀里点头，徐英浩在放手时迷糊的女孩才想起来要保持距离。  
“若你不介意，我陪你回去再把衣服还给我吧。”  
莉莉再次抬头看他，徐英浩重复问着介意吗，女生这才摇了摇头。  
两人挤下车后才发现乌云颇有压城之势，莉莉指了指不远处的小区房，表示不会很远，希望没有耽误先生太多时间，被问的男人摆手，小小的雨滴开始砸到脸上，在还没来得及反应时雨势逐渐扩大了。  
不顾自己还处于侧身湿透的状态，莉莉快速地将徐英浩的外套脱下来。  
“顶在头上吧！”  
徐英浩听罢也迅速反应，将外套举至头顶，身旁的女孩贴着他的身体，两人一起跑到了小区楼下。  
“谢谢你的外套。”莉莉用手抛开黏在脸上的头发，“这雨一时半会儿也停不了了，先生可以去我家休息一下等雨停了再走。”  
徐英浩看了看外面几乎要形成水帘的雨势，稍带抱歉地笑着点头答应了莉莉的邀请。两人走进电梯后并排站着无话可说，徐英浩的视角里由上而下地看见了身旁女生被星星点点雨说沾湿的胸口，他赶紧将视线移到显示这楼层的小块屏幕上。女生住在16楼，在进屋后转身面对刚踏进门的徐英浩弯下腰脱掉了单鞋，她腰背处更是被雨水打湿了彻底，完全能看见里面白色的内衣带子。  
“鞋架的第二层是客用拖鞋，先生请取一双吧。”  
莉莉平淡地说道，手上没有停下动作，丝滑柔软的合成纤维被主人褪至脚踝，女孩扶着墙一边一边从容地脱下。徐英浩看得有些手足无措，他听见眼前的女孩嘀咕着太热了，直起身子将丝袜随手挂在了旁边的衣架挂钩上。  
“请进。”  
女孩朝他笑笑，光着脚向客厅走去，等徐英浩跟着走进后莉莉将倒好的温水递上。女孩表示要回房间换件衣服，徐英浩会意颔首，房间门被关上后徐英浩百般无聊地在客厅四周看，他在电视旁的矮柜停住，面上摆着几个相框，照片里是女孩和另一个蜜色皮肤的女孩的合照。  
“这位是我的室友。最近她在男朋友家住，就是这位。”正用毛巾擦拭头发的莉莉走到徐英浩身旁，指着另一张照片里笑盈盈的男生，徐英浩听了视线却飘到莉莉身上。  
“你这么神经大条很危险。”  
莉莉不明所以，抬眼望着徐英浩的时候头发簌簌地落下，不似平日那般柔软，因为沾水的缘故粘成了一束一束，连额头的刘海都变得稀疏，乌亮的眼睛一眨一眨地，似乎不太明白徐英浩想要表达什么。男人被这无辜的眼神盯得有些不自在，开始反省自己是否太过多管闲事，转而迅速地道歉：“对不起，我话太重了。”  
“因为是你，我才不会觉得危险呢。”  
莉莉将毛巾握在手心垂下来，眼睫毛轻颤着。  
“我们经常在公交车上遇见。”莉莉轻呼出一口气，两颊的温度逐渐升起来，“我下课回家的时候总是能在100路上遇见你，你上班好像很累的样子，会戴着耳机靠在车窗上睡觉。”  
徐英浩放下水杯，看了一眼客厅通向阳台的落地窗，天还是阴沉，但似乎暂时没有下雨了。  
“我们聊了这么久，小姐你还没告诉我你叫什么名字。”徐英浩有些好笑地看着眼前脸变得粉扑扑的女孩，心想这孩子不会是着凉了吧。  
“李莉莉，我叫李莉莉，是A大的学生。”莉莉低着头，“是不是很拗口呀？”  
徐英浩跟着轻念，因为读音舌头总是抵着上颚，他抖起肩膀。  
“不会不会，很可爱，念起来很好玩。”  
徐英浩眯着眼睛笑，身上的白色衬衫跟着变出轻微的褶皱，莉莉上前一步望着他，因为换上吊带裙后有些冷，薄唇由刚开始暖红开始变成淡粉色。  
“最近，我是说有些时候，我会想起你的样子自慰。”莉莉右手放在胸口，心脏因为自己突如其来的坦白都快要跳出来，慢慢地她的手滑过胸部，小腹，再到裙底的私密处，不算修长的手指隔着内裤开始轻揉阴部几下放开，裙边跟着落出小小的波纹。  
见徐英浩没什么反应，她自暴自弃地闭上眼睛靠在对方的胸口。  
“莉莉现在觉得好冷。”  
徐英浩抬起双臂环住女孩的腰，的确是在车上肉眼可见的细软，被抱的人轻哼两声围过男人的窄腰，她双手紧抓着白色衬衫，头在他温暖的怀抱里蹭着，像只满足的小猫。  
“现在好多了。”  
徐英浩把她抱起来放在沙发上，他蹲下与女孩平视，故作平静问道：“莉莉是怎么想着我自慰的？”  
被问的人忽然笑了，腿挣扎几下靠近徐英浩接吻，冰冷的唇相接时两人的气息都乱作一团，徐英浩轻轻地衔着女孩的薄唇，交换温度间两人的身体逐渐温暖起来。耳边又开始响起雨声，他们分开后徐英浩又看了一眼窗外，细密雨帘再次随风摇摆。  
莉莉垂着眼皮，拉过徐英浩的手放在自己唇边，她慢慢含住吮吸，沾上自己的津液后将徐英浩的手引导自己的胸部。比起室友的尺寸，莉莉算是小而圆润的类型，她轻轻靠在徐英浩耳边解释起来。  
“会先揉胸，然后再往下。”她尽力稳着气息，拉着徐英浩的手却不由地抖起来，最后她只能握住对方的食指和中指继续往自己的下身探索，隔着丝绵质地的裙子触碰到自己的阴唇上方，她左手轻捞起裙摆露出了贴身的纯白蕾丝内裤。  
“莉莉很厉害。”徐英浩跟着垂下眼帘，嘴边勾起微妙的弧度，他反抓住女孩的手，引导她慢慢抚上内裤底自己感受，“这里都有点湿了哦。”  
莉莉轻喘着闭上眼睛，连同徐英浩的手指一起探进内裤摸到了阴蒂，她撤开自己的手任由对方操弄。男人指尖的力度时轻时重，她难耐地紧了脚趾，情不自禁想要夹住双腿时被徐英浩扳开，不一会儿伴随她越来越甜腻的呻吟，男人加快了速度，很快女孩的小腹和腿根肌肉开始抽搐，高潮来临，她细小的尖叫被徐英浩凑上的嘴夺取，只能软软地吞入口腔。男人的手指继续往下探，自己的气息也越来越不稳，他的嘴唇正与莉莉的发红的耳朵厮磨。  
“莉莉的这里好热。”  
女孩睁开眼睛，水汽跟着眼眶打转，慢慢挤在眼角，她鼓起勇气伸手去摸徐英浩的身下，不出意外地触到了灼热。  
“英浩哥哥的这里也好烫哦。”她的鼻音因为高潮释放后重了很多，在与徐英浩耳鬓厮磨间得到对方给予的默许，她两手试图去拉开男人的皮带扣。  
“有东西吗？”徐英浩鼻尖抵在莉莉的脸颊，女孩点头。  
“在我卧室里。”  
两人摔进床上时都笑出了声，谁也说不清到底发生了什么，潮涌般的欲望像是窗外倾盆而下的大雨漫进他们的体内，徐英浩沾着润滑剂两个手指伸进温暖的甬道里时莉莉又开始叫起来。  
“哥哥不要碰那里……”  
“哪里？”男人明知碰到了敏感点却故意刁难她，“莉莉说不要碰这里吗？”  
女孩因为舒服而仰起头，吊带早已滑下肩膀。徐英浩见状干脆帮她脱掉了小裙子，莉莉爱穿成套的蕾丝花边内衣，此时花纹贴在白皙皮肤上勾着图案轮廓，男人的脸埋进她的胸间轻咬着皮肤，身体乳的果香因体温上升透出来。  
“莉莉的身体很好闻。”  
被夸奖的人露出羞赧笑容，大眼睛还是在直闯向徐英浩，入口处的爱液涌出来，徐英浩勾着手指脱掉了女孩的内裤。在被进入时莉莉眯了眯眼，事实上她已分不清到底是谁的更加炽热，在包裹的瞬间几乎化作一团热潮，徐英浩开始抽动时慢慢将她的腿折起来压住，好让身下的人也看到正在相连的地方。  
“你看你，吸得好紧。”  
徐英浩哑声说道，女孩听罢立刻紧闭着眼睛，她感到男人正用手揉着她丰满的臀肉，而后他还嫌不够，故意掐出些红痕来。抽插的速度越来越快，莉莉又快到高潮，两人的手扣在一起，在发泄过后徐英浩放下莉莉的腿，女孩慢悠悠地撑起身子抱着他不放，徐英浩一边摸着女孩半干的头发一边在温暖里感到了微妙困意，他没有想到周末加班完能在公交车上遇见这位时常见到的陌生女孩，更没想到女孩大胆的告白和动作引发了一场暧昧缠绵。  
就着躺在莉莉的床上时他闭着眼睛小憩了几分钟，身旁的人似乎还是不想放开他，耳边只剩下大得不正常的风声，雨似乎是停了。  
莉莉忽然坐起来，光着屁股坐上徐英浩的大腿，她趴在男人的胸口，嘴唇慢慢吻过一尺一寸的皮肤，最后用牙齿轻咬着他的喉结。  
徐英浩睁开了眼，视线里是还没穿好内衣的莉莉正痴痴地看着他，他的腿上有温热的湿意。  
“英浩哥哥。”她压着声音亲昵地唤他的名，“还要再来一次吗？”

 

小剧场  
在后来几次与李莉莉的你来我往间徐英浩终于认识了她的室友李冬荷，交换过联系方式以便通气后徐英浩曾收到李东荷发来的视频，女生表示这是李莉莉在与前任男友分手后去KTV唱歌的样子。  
微醺的女孩穿着紧身短皮裙显出好看的臀部线条，但与平日画风不同的是她正大气不喘地唱一首带有rap的歌。  
李冬荷解释李莉莉把她家偶像李马克rap的部分全背了下来，一字不差，连flow都掌握得很好。  
“大——噶——好——！”李莉莉摇着手里的铃鼓，“我是李马克隐藏的妹妹李玛莉！”  
徐英浩噗嗤一声笑出来，关掉手机后想大概下次见面能向女孩讨点说法了。


	2. 诺灿 不轨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *灿性转  
> *很无脑

李莉莉失恋了，室友加闺蜜双重身份的李东淑豪气地陪着她唱了两晚ktv，她最后嗓子发着疼，不巧在第三天迎来了系里迟来的新生欢迎会，李东淑只好硬着头皮赴宴。她没来得及好好挑衣服，草草将脏衣篓里那条压在底下的黑色紧身裙拉出来穿上，配了双过膝长靴和金属链条的小包就出门去了。  
不出自己所料，新生欢迎会果然是无聊得很，同系的前后辈聚在一起也就算了，其他系的人也来凑热闹，无非就是劝酒和瞎搭讪，唯一让她待下去的原因就是发现了隔壁系被前辈拉来的新生李帝努。他们两家曾住在同一栋楼，读同一所学校直到初二，李帝努家搬去了其他地方，而后各种原因两家鲜少联系，连高考之后父母们都不曾记得询问对方的孩子去了哪里。  
李东淑还记得李帝努小时候有段时间抗拒吃豆子，就算东淑被托在他家吃饭李妈妈还是严厉地批评了儿子，最后李帝努委委屈屈地哭了，一只小手托住脸流着眼泪。李东淑见了轻轻叫了声哥哥，小男孩流着眼泪转向自己时她舀了一勺豆子塞进嘴里，鼓着脸颊说阿姨做的豆豆真的很好吃，试试看嘛。  
李帝努明明比自己大几个月，那个时候开始却很听她的话，因为还在抽泣，拿着勺子的小手都还微微颤着，将豆子放进嘴里嚼啊嚼，渐渐停止了哭泣，最后又开始吃起饭来。  
李妈妈后来也摸清了门道，和自家儿子讲不通道理时就搬出李东淑来作为榜样，只有李帝努自己才知道李东淑去了学校泼辣调皮成什么样子，但也只能两边都顺着。  
转眼四五年没见，李帝努好似没什么变化，还是闷闷的一个人，只是五官长开了，棱角分明许多，以前明明还挺喜欢笑的，此刻他却没表情，身边围了不少女孩子，一会儿帮着烤肉，一会儿要和他喝酒，倒是挺忙的。  
身边的学长悄无声息地靠过来同李东淑说话，嘴里已经喷出了难闻的酒气，她嫌恶地撇嘴拉开距离，学长笑着嗔怪几句又举起酒杯，李东淑在喝酒方面向来来者不拒，端起手边满当当的酒杯一口就吞了下去，学长见来了个猛的便哇哇大叫，引得周围人都看过来，逐渐地好几个男生都跑来玩游戏劝酒，酒量极好的李东淑没有马虎，一杯一杯地吞下。吃着烤肉加上喝酒她觉得嗓子更痛便开始推脱，对方又起哄不让她走，李东淑身边的学长被一只修长的手拉开，旁边的位置被强行空出来，是李帝努坐了过来。  
“我代东淑喝吧，她已经很不舒服了。”  
此话一出方才还兴致勃勃的男生女生被劝退一半，随着几个还没死心的女生加入后分散了不少男生的注意力，李帝努说到做到，代李东淑喝了好几杯后开始歪歪倒倒。李东淑见状悄悄掐了一把他的手，见对方微眯着眼睛没反应她便向身边的人胡扯着需要把李帝努送回去他家还有门禁，不顾大家如何反应，她迅速地捞起李帝努的右手臂抗在自己肩上打哈哈，男生的重量着实不轻，纵使对方在醉意里想要撑起身子也是徒劳，只得靠李东淑的力气才拉扯走出了餐馆。  
呼吸到外面的新鲜空气两人好似都清醒了些，李帝努忽然挣脱李东淑，转着站定在女生面前，一下像儿时那样笑了。  
“东淑。”他拉长了声音叫着女生的名字，“你还记得我哦？”  
李东淑切一声，伸手推了推他的肩膀，怪道：“我在学校都见你好几次了，目光都对上你就走开，现在舍得认我了？”  
李帝努听罢委屈地瘪嘴，指了指眼镜：“我、我近视呀，看不清楚。”  
李东淑翻了个白眼，双手环胸看着又要倒下的人：“行吧，那你现在住哪儿，我把你送回去。”  
被问的人睁开湿漉漉的眼睛，伸手抓过李东淑的手，又笑眯眯道：“我带你去吧，只有我才找得到！”  
李东淑看了他一眼，没说话，任由面前的人拉着她往前走，他们拐进小巷的时候背着挎包的李帝努看上去开心极了，还大幅摇着相握的手，嘴里断断续续哼着什么歌曲。最后到达的竟是街边的一家连锁酒店，李东淑难以置信地望着比自己高了一头的大傻狗，两人就这么拉着走到前台，醉醺醺的情况下李帝努正直地要了间双人房。李东淑见时间已经很晚，只好去外面的便利店买了两支一次性牙具，到房间去后李帝努正脱下T恤，李东淑愣了一下在对方回头转身之前捂住眼睛移到了厕所。她气匆匆刷牙时换了一件短袖的李帝努敲门走进卫生间，他皮肤白，因为酒精的缘故显出不正常的红色，李东淑瞪着他将牙具递过去时李帝努好似还是不太清醒，过了好一会儿才肯接过牙具。  
等男生刷好牙时李东淑已经脱掉长靴，初夏总是会出些汗，光脚踩在瓷砖上凉快许多，李帝努嘴角还有点牙膏沫没擦干净，李东淑干脆踮着脚上手帮他抹掉，讨人喜欢的笑眼再次出现在发小脸上，只是这次发小慢慢向她靠近，最后把她逼到门边的墙上。在低头的时候李东淑迅速闭上眼睛，嘴唇轻轻被碰了碰便分开。  
李东淑想起方才拉着自己的手大摇大摆的傻瓜，晚风吹起来些细小碎发，染上橙色的灯光。  
“李帝努，你是不是在装醉？”  
女生十分直接地戳出了问题所在，高大的男生又缩短了两人的距离，李东淑不得不直直地贴在墙边。  
“东淑还是没变。”李帝努慢慢地说着，狡黠地歪着头，“可是……可是为什么就允许我拉着进了房间呢？”  
“你……”李东淑的脸被说得涨红了，想要骂人时不自觉地往前贴，李帝努闭着眼睛趁机又亲了一口女生的嘴，李东淑咬咬牙跳着扑进对方的怀里，干脆像只树袋熊似的扒上对方的身子，李帝努眼疾手快地搂住她，因为受了不小的冲撞力而低声惊呼。  
“你、你可要把我抱紧了！”李东淑仗着现在他们都看不到彼此的脸，开始晕晕乎乎地说着话，李帝努嗯了一声双手交叉着搂住她的屁股，李东淑继而开始晃悠着双腿。他们曾经有过无数次肢体接触，现在来了个真正意义上的相拥李东淑才发现李帝努或许真比以前结实了，答应要抱好自己还真是稳稳的。  
“诺诺真的……长大了啊。”李东淑拉开上半身的距离，远离了两人快速的心跳，她得以好好看清对方的脸，随后她伸手摘下李帝努的眼镜，吻上了对方又长又密的睫毛。李帝努把人放在洗手台后反客为主，仰着头再次寻着女孩柔软的嘴唇亲吻，李东淑伸出舌头去探探李帝努的，灵巧舌尖你来我往着，浴室里随即响起水声和舒服的呻吟。  
李帝努的手抚到女生的背后，感到后面什么都没有，疑惑地看着李东淑，女生很快反应过来他在想什么，这下轮到她笑起来了。深棕色的长卷发落在胸口，她伸手抚上自己露在外面的锁骨，勾过手指将有伸缩性的衣料拉下右肩，半露着姣好的胸部，她向来讨厌穿内衣，今天因为很热便只用了乳贴。  
等她慢慢在李帝努面前慢慢褪去裙子到细腰处，两小片乳贴已经沾上汗水，姣好胸型落出，她拉过李帝努的手将贴片捻去。男生很快跟上节奏，手上时轻时重地捏着乳尖，一边又去舔弄李东淑的耳朵，转移到耳后那片与脖颈相接的地方时怀里的人因对方温热鼻息轻颤着软下了腰。李帝努趁机将人再往自己怀里捞近，他渴望着李东淑的体温，干脆把自己的T恤也脱掉贴近，女生软软的胸蹭在他的胸口，心跳不规律地跳动着，几乎无法知晓究竟更多是酒精上头还是因为能和思念的人亲密而激动。  
李帝努双手慢慢转移到李东淑的腰窝，再寻着探进叠着褶皱的裙子里，他的手捏揉起她的臀瓣，指尖触到已经有些湿润的布料，他心满意足地勾着嘴角笑，继续和她厮磨接吻。李东淑的身体逐渐放松下来，四肢主动缠在李帝努身上，李帝努就着女生搂住自己脖子的姿势将她抱起来，李东淑笑着踢下裙子，只剩下了黑色内裤。  
“洗手台上好冷啊。”李东淑搂紧李帝努，曾是青梅竹马关系的人在赤裸相对之时她忽然感到有些害羞，哪怕两人的身体越来越热甚至渗出细密的汗她也只想紧抱住不让他看，她忘了自己正背对着卫生间的镜子，李帝努还能看到女生突出的背脊骨和半遮掩着的股沟，身上的燥热有增无减。  
“你想在哪儿做？”李帝努轻声问，迎来的只有李东淑一声怪罪意味的“呀”，甜甜腻腻的，让他想起偶尔会粘在嘴边或手上可乐水滴。他只好抱着人躺到单人床上，狭窄床铺两个人还是挤在磨蹭，李东淑感到李帝努隔着牛仔裤的硬物后憋着笑得意地帮他扯下裤子，男生继而摸着床头的安全套，就此半压着女生身上抚慰。  
在进入时不知是谁的炙热融化了谁，李帝努抽插间还停了停对李东淑傻笑，女生无声伸手捶他的肩膀。  
“嗯？”此时李帝努开口间声音也哑去几分，睁着眼睛无辜地望着身下的人，李东淑蜜色的皮肤早就发红，这下耳朵也彻底变烫了。  
“你……你干嘛不动？”她越说越小声，迎来的只有李帝努近在耳边的笑和落在嘴上的亲吻。李东淑见他还是不动，身体的欲望几乎要连同酒精蒸昏自己，和李帝努接吻很舒服，她只能在间隙间喊着十多年来再也没用过的称呼。  
“诺诺哥哥，哥哥……”  
她结巴地叫着，心里在想是不是还要再豁出去一点面前的笨蛋才能明白他的意思。男生见她烦恼的咬着下嘴唇，支支吾吾地，再也忍不住开始快速动了起来。  
这夜李东淑也不知道两个人折腾了多久，醒来的时候她正侧着身贴着李帝努，稍微一动枕边人便醒了，他还是觉浅。不过比起以前打闹间的不耐烦，现在李帝努的心境已经不一样了，他喜欢李东淑，也开始迷恋李东淑贴着他的感觉，不管是胸部还是肉感十足的腿都让他感到满足，干脆用还在发麻的手臂搂住女生，轻揉着她的腰背，他满意地看到女孩身上的深红吻痕。  
“哪里痛吗？”  
睡过之后嗓子不但没好，反而更哑了，李东淑也是。  
“我不想穿昨天的裙子了，你去帮我买胸贴和衣服。”被问的人没回答他的问题，还在用指腹摸着自己小臂上的划痕。她小声下着命令，李帝努闭着眼睛嗯了一声爽快答应，短袖可以穿自己揣在包里多余的，给她买条短裤就好，抱着人亲了几下便去捡地上的衣服穿上。  
关上门的瞬间李东淑竟因为消失的温度感到不满，她哼哼唧唧地，双腿夹住薄被，心里埋怨着李帝努真是个隐藏禽兽，心怀不轨。  
想到这里她脸又发烫了，赶紧埋进柔软的枕头里。  
心怀不轨的，倒也不止他一个。

 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 诺灿应该是比囧马先成，而且过得还挺性福的那种。
> 
> 想的是那天两个人磨磨蹭蹭到房间check out的最后时间才走，李帝努给李东淑买的热裤很合身，但是女生嫌热又不想穿那双靴子了，李帝努到头来还是和小时候一样对她没辙，只有背着新晋对象走出去，他又舍不得和李东淑分开只能慢悠悠地背着人走，边走边聊天，李东淑腿麻了发现他慢也不想戳破。
> 
> 然后那天李帝努缺席健身房一次（x）
> 
> 等莉莉和刚毕业参加工作的徐哥哥成了后，四人也可以来个double date（。）


	3. Rendezvous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 诺灿+囧马 四人约会

徐英浩总是担心因为年龄差的问题自己无法和李莉莉的好朋友们相处顺利，后来事实证明他的担心简直多余，李东淑很有趣，李帝努相当捧场，他们常常一起吃饭聊天，后来发展成能进行四人约会的阶段了。

这次他们选择了无论是电视剧还是小说里都会出现的标准场合——游乐园。

徐英浩和李莉莉搭车的时候挨在一起时都莫名脸有些红，害得坐在一边的李东淑揶揄半天，两人的感情真是黏黏糊糊让旁人受不了。

李莉莉听了偷偷去看故作冷静托着下巴望向窗外的徐英浩，下一秒自己的右手就被男朋友拉着握住，掌心很烫。

李帝努在副驾驶座上偷偷看了一眼，视线转到李东淑时他自然地冲她笑了笑，李东淑眯起眼睛冲他做“爱你哦”的口型。李帝努赶紧转头过去，害怕自己的笑容太过灿烂，等会儿又要被徐英浩逮着开一番玩笑。

他们刚进游乐园时不远处蜿蜒过来的过山车以极快的速度冲过头顶，掀起来一阵风的同时震耳欲聋的尖叫声也迅速掠过，李帝努正要挑衅李东淑敢不敢坐这个的时候发现女朋友和徐英浩正盯着过山车双眼发光，他莫名感到头皮发紧。

他们时而分开时而汇合在一起寻找各种好玩的设施来体验，唯独没有提过一句过山车。中途因为玩得太过投入，四人将近下午4点的时间才吃上一些东西充饥，夏日里衣服汗湿又被晒干，两个女孩似乎不甚在意，简单擦擦脖子便将注意力转到了食物上。

四周欢笑与尖叫不断，李东淑嘴里包着一块东西一边嚼一边偷偷看着四周的娱乐设施，最后目光还是停在了远处高耸的过山车架子上。

“东淑想坐过山车？”

问题一落下李东淑急忙冲着他摇头，徐英浩见状笑着说：“我想去坐过山车，有人和我一起吗？”

李莉莉摇摇头继续吃三明治，李东淑曲了曲手指，最后还是忍不住举起手来：“我想去！”

李帝努收好食物盒子后说：“那我和小莉在下面等你们。”

等他们跟着去排队的时候队伍已经很长，过山车节数不多但时间短，队伍正有秩序地移动着，李帝努和李莉莉站在栏杆外面看着交谈甚欢的两人，李东淑似乎被徐英浩的什么逗得哈哈大笑，李莉莉见状笑了出来。

“东淑其实应该是很喜欢坐过山车，以前我们一起来玩的时候她都因为我不敢坐又没人陪就放弃了，同行的女生总说她太大大咧咧，这个样子是不会有男生喜欢她的。”

李帝努听了望向李东淑，勾起嘴角回道：“既然都来游乐园了，那就是应该认真开心的地方不是吗？”

李莉莉笑，低下头说“是”，看着徐英浩和李东淑转着弯蜿蜒着又快要走向自己，她忽然抬头隔着栏杆踮起脚去拉徐英浩的手臂。

如果是哥哥喜欢的东西，我也想去试试。

迫于前后排队压力，四人又一起站到队伍尾巴去，李莉莉见状拉着李东淑说早知道会这样自己就不来加入了，听着此起彼伏的尖叫声她又开始害怕，轮流拉着三个人聊天，等到四人上去时她死抓着李东淑的手腕不放，一番广播后过山车徐徐离开站台朝上方移动，李东淑见朋友紧张得都咬起下嘴唇来，她大声说道：“你要是害怕就把眼睛一直闭着吧！”女生一听便乖乖闭上眼睛，脚下的动静和前方愈发激动的叫喊让她在昏暗中意识到过山车已经爬上了第一个顶端，接下来的1分多钟便完全不受她的控制了。

她还是忍不住在睁开了眼睛，过山车上景色变化得很快，一会儿是变成黑点的人群，一会儿是五颜六色气球堆，一会儿又是染上暖色的天空，她来不及尖叫，直到过山车最后返回站台大家解除安全带后她才发现自己已经站不起来，李东淑耐心等着她一会儿又换上徐英浩才把她拉起来。

他们慢慢走下楼梯，李莉莉说要去卫生间整理，徐英浩有些担心便跟了过去，他们约定在门口的小食车旁会合。

李莉莉只是觉得最后在过山车站不起来有些丢脸，她用水拍打在自己脸上试图冷静，一边用纸巾抹着脸一边走出卫生间，徐英浩还站在外面等她。

李莉莉的鬓发已经湿了不少，徐英浩不合时宜地想起了他们的第一次，又想起几天前非要来接自己出差回家的那次，他们有半个多月没见面了，李莉莉穿着波点连衣裙，上半身的曲线因为衣料和光线透出些许来，下面因为有底衬只看得到她露出的细细的小腿。

但他怎么也没想到女孩会在快要到家的时候憋红了脸凑到他耳边说话，近乎羞耻地向他坦白，声音颤抖得让他想起软乎乎趴在脚边的小猫。

“英浩哥哥，今天我没有穿那个哦。”

现在他抱着李莉莉安慰，一阵一阵地抚着她的背，两人最后终于肯拉着手去找李帝努和李东淑的时候，徐英浩凑到她耳边问那天怎么会突然想到这么一出。

李莉莉有些心虚地看着他，小声问道：“英浩哥哥不喜欢吗？”

想起那天晚上徐英浩失笑，他想到了什么，拉着她又问：“谁想到的主意？”

李莉莉睁大眼睛惊呼被发现了吗。

徐英浩笑得肩膀发抖：“我猜也是东淑，那家伙坏点子真多。”

怂恿李莉莉合着做实验自己最后却什么也没做的始作俑者现在正站在小食车旁，李帝努在回短信，她百般无聊地环顾四周，发现有几个女孩子正盯着这边看。

游乐园里尽是鲜艳的色彩，女孩们穿着各式短裙，脸上有亮晶晶的贴纸，李东淑摸摸自己的脸，或许下次自己应该贴一些在脸上，应该很有趣。

她们还在往这边看，窃窃私语着。

小食车摆的地方很妙，在一片树荫下，夕阳的橙色光线穿过树枝在李帝努的白色T恤上撒着柔和光点，李东淑小心翼翼地拉了拉他的衣角，李帝努视线还未从手机屏幕上移开，只是从鼻腔里发出一声懒洋洋的“嗯？”

等到男生转头时他看见背对着夕阳的李东淑，女孩刚好和自己一样穿着白色T恤，下面是浅色牛仔短裤，微风吹来的时候把她的头发吹乱散在脸颊边，逆着橙红光却很漂亮。

又漂亮又可爱，李帝努想。

他将手机揣进牛仔长裤的屁股兜里，转身揽过李东淑的腰让她贴着自己。

“今天玩得开心吗？”

李东淑悄悄望了一眼那边的女孩子们，似乎垂头丧气地走了。

她在李帝努怀里忍不住偷偷笑，点了点头。


End file.
